


【撒隆】深红之诗(下)

by huanyu34



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanyu34/pseuds/huanyu34





	【撒隆】深红之诗(下)

他的手指摸索到我前左胸，那处是新增的恶魔印记，鲜红如血。

“你知道深红之吻吗？要不是有那个冲动的小子做媒介，你强行替他消去印记，我还真不容易给你打上。”他的声音听上去很得意，“打上这个印记，就是标记了恶魔首领的猎物。别的恶魔都无法染指……能够杀死你的，只有我。” 

“……只要你做得到。”

他再次抬首望我，海绿的眸子里暗流比之前更为汹涌。

这人是恶魔的首领，而我是屠戮恶魔的红衣主教们的首领。此刻他却跟我紧紧相贴，呼吸和发丝都纠缠在一起。我却连拉开他都做不到，仿佛多年披荆斩棘一路前行，只为了与眼前这人紧紧相拥。这一颗心，十多年来机关算尽，也在此刻门户大开，反正在这个人面前也隐藏不了任何想法。就像是缺失多年的另一半回到了身体，让我莫名有些战栗。反应过来时，我的手也已经环在了加隆腰身上，紧紧扣住。  
比起拥抱这个人，我更想就这样揉碎这个人。

加隆被驱逐出城后，我罩上斗篷，冒着被教会除名的风险去城外找他。那里目之所及皆是荒漠，只有碎石和风沙，和少数企图劫掠我的恶魔。加隆就像蒸发在沙漠里的一滴水，再也遍寻不着。

这一日我也是疲惫不堪地回到住处，进门的时候甚至没闻到星苜蓿——这种迷幻草的香味，就往床上倒去。半夜，我在强烈的快感刺激下大汗淋漓地醒来，而我的弟弟，那个已经和恶魔沦为一类的弟弟，正骑在我的跨上奋力起伏，下体全然赤裸，那张和我容貌相同的脸上又是痛苦，又是被填满的餍足。

“撒加，舒服吗？和我一同堕落的滋味……怎么样？这么舒服……你是选择我呢，还是选择你的神……？”

我甚至连震惊都来不及产生，只因令人毛骨悚然，却又无与伦比的快感一阵一阵冲击着我。我企图起身，四肢却酸软无力。  
他怎么可以……我是他亲哥哥，他怎么可以……！  
身子被加隆紧紧抱住，他凑了下来似乎是想亲我。我狠狠别过头躲开。好像有冰凉的水滴打在我的脸上，让我心里一震。加隆就像之前无数个漆黑的夜里，他对神不敬而遭受鞭挞后蜷缩在我怀里，在所有人都看不到的时候微微颤抖。推拒的手终于只是无力的按在他的肩膀上，任凭弟弟带着我在欲望的深渊里堕落。咬牙在他身体里泄出来的时候，随着那至高无上的快感，身体里也仿佛有什么破碎了，融化了。

我还记得加隆在系衣带的时候说的话。

“就算真的有神存在。哥哥，我们也早就被弃之不顾了。”

“如果一定要信神的话……”黑暗中，他的声音还带着激烈过后的嘶哑，“撒加，我只信你。”

越来越模糊的意识中，我看见他在地上摸索衣物。他摸到那条遮风挡沙的麻布围巾，捡起时却因为腰身酸软坠落在地，又捡了一次才稳稳地拿在了手上。

阳光洒满整个房间的时候我才再次睁眼，加隆早已不见，却有修女过来敲我的门，让我尽快赶去沐浴。

我的心口抽搐起来。是啊，今天是个大日子。我本该以无可挑剔的姿态，沐浴祷告，正式成为神职者核心人物的一员。  
眼下却很讽刺，我看着凌乱的床铺，空气中残留的情欲的气味，还有床上那斑斑点点的痕迹……一度沉迷于肉欲的我，跟弟弟犯下背德之事的我，已失去成为圣职者的资格了。  
我应该去跟教宗请罪，然后接受处罚，再然后被放逐……

“尊敬的阁下……？”修女没有得到我的回应，有些焦急地开始拍门。我抱紧了胳膊。

难道就因为这种事，连守护这个城市的资格也要被剥夺吗？  
多年的苦修，信奉神的心情也没有变过，但难道等待我的，只能是被神舍弃的命运吗？  
我们用生命维护着神，可是在我们需要神的时候，神在哪里呢？

我抱紧了头颅，任凭修女拍打着木门。几个法力高强的神甫也赶到了，我闭上眼，等着他们破门而入。

警钟就在此时响起，所有人的注意力都被吸引了过去。是入侵者被发现了。门外的人立刻下楼集结，我也连忙披上衣物，为避免被人看见而从大开的窗口跳上街道。

地上已经横七竖八躺了一些恶魔尸体，清扫者正在处理他们，旁边还滚落着恶魔没能抢走的几块烙饼。  
又穿过几个街区，心跳得越来越快，仿佛冥冥中被什么指引一样，我来到了一处僻巷。天空昏黄，雪点细细密密的掉下来。雪点在石头台阶上已积了薄薄的一层，加隆就蜷缩在角落里，捂着肩膀上的伤口，人已失去了意识。他戴着全封闭的头盔，长发也已束好收了进去，但我一眼就认出了他。

有急促的脚步声传来，我回头，看到城市的禁卫军朝这里急匆匆赶来。他们朝我施完礼，看到了地上的还戴着恶魔面具的加隆发出了惊喜的声音。

他们叫着笑着，请我出手杀掉这只恶魔。我是首功，他们也有战绩可分。

去消灭恶魔吧。只要他消失，他做过的一切都不复存在，你依然是圣洁的神之信徒。——有个声音在这么跟我说。  
去把他杀死吧，去掉了他你才是完美的，他只会一个劲挡你的路，做你的绊脚石。——这是神的声音。

“既然有这个力量，为什么不用它去争取你该得的？”——弟弟的话语又从耳畔响起，那是恶魔的低语。  
“信奉一个自己都没见过的神，你甘心吗？一定要信的话，我只信你……”  
不要再说了。不要再说了！

有士兵熬不住了，长枪朝地上蜷缩的人影捅了过去。  
银光闪过，惨呼声响起，鲜血流了一地。

士兵们的血。

一切都发生在一瞬间。现在，地上已经没有活着的人了。我呆呆看着自己沾满鲜血的手，它刚刚夺取了十数条同僚的性命。  
这是我第一次杀害自己的同类。  
墙角的加隆呻吟了一声，渐渐醒来，我回过神踉跄着躲一旁的墙壁暗影里。  
加隆看着一地死尸，茫然的环顾了一下四周，似乎以为是恶魔同党干的。他警惕地注意周围响动，终于跌跌撞撞着朝城外方向走去。看着他的背影消失，我终于靠着墙壁滑坐下来。沾满了温热液体的手捂住了面颊，有同样温热的液体从我眼角涌了出来。

就在这一刻，熟悉的自己已离我远去。身体仿佛破碎了一般，胸口好胀，从昨夜起就钝钝地痛。

难受得仿佛要死掉一样。我是凶手，我并不纯洁，我从来就没有资格侍奉神。但是我更知道一件事，我并没有后悔保护了加隆，即使他做出了那种事。即使刚才的情况再发生一次，我也只会做一样的选择。

胸口蔓延着缺了一块般的钝痛。屠杀同僚是不对的。但是……但是加隆，就该死么？这一路被屠杀的恶魔也都该死的么？如果侍奉神的代价，是连血缘和亲情都要割舍，那这样的神，真的会在君临大地后，去顾及恶魔的死活么？

长久以来，我一直诚心诚意侍奉着神。一直相信只要按照正常的规矩行事，就能把世界恢复成一个乐园。直到我的弟弟变成了“恶魔”，直到我必须做出决定，是否要让我弟弟死去，让我在乎的人死去，只为了证明我对神的忠诚。

为什么有的人非得是恶魔？为什么要有这么多的悲剧？为什么神之使徒和恶魔的血都是鲜红的，却要厮杀？  
我曾经跟所有的人一样，都没去思考为什么。就像没人去思考为什么天是蓝的，草是绿的，恶魔是邪恶的，为什么财富都是集中在城里的，为什么神是绝对的……

其实神，并不是绝对的吧。——恶魔的低语，再次在耳畔响起。

我一直固守着的高洁被加隆破坏的同时，又有新的更为成熟和黑暗的东西、从我的意识里滋生了出来。  
那个时候，我才终于确定了一件事——我只怕真的是个恶魔。

肢体蓦然出现的束缚感将我拉回现实。

眼前是加隆一脸的志在必得。那块深红的印记在隐隐发烫，我试着动了一下胳膊，但动不了。

“深红之吻比黑夜审判多了不少附加效果。比如，可以操纵被打上印记的人的身体，也就是说我让你做什么都行呢……你现在不是已经动不了了？”

我定了定神，终于彻底把思绪拉回这里。  
“别装着一副轻松的样子，加隆。你潜心准备多年，最近才露面，恐怕也是因为这个禁术极难修行，最近才初见成效吧。”我盯着他看，露出了最容易让他恼火的似笑非笑的表情：“你就这么想——给我打上你的标记吗？”

“我不跟你耍嘴皮子。”他揪住我的衣领，呼吸明显因为恼怒而急促，“好好考虑你自己的命运吧！是会被我派去刺杀教宗？还是打成废人扔在这里？或者让你亲口对众人说出自己的罪状，身败名裂？”真让人期待呢。加隆冷笑着说，但声音里听不出半点期待之意。

“呵，我想到了。”他绕着我走着半圈，手托着下巴说，“反正你也不是一个虔诚的主教，不如就把你拖到城外去吧，在我们恶魔的老巢里呆上十天八天的。黑衣主教消失，叛神，这可足够引起轩然大波了。那时候就算你有一百张嘴说自己不是恶魔，也没人会信了。”

这家伙，一开始就是这么打算的吧？  
若真被他拖去，这一辈子都只能以恶魔身份而活了。

“等你到了人人喊打、不得不依附我这个恶魔的时候，我会考虑给去掉已经无用的印记的。不过，在这之前。”他踱到我面前，静静盯着我，“我还要讨回你欠我的东西。”

他的眼睛像是深不见底的海水，却汹涌着平静的疼痛。我蓦然想到，那个黑暗迷离的夜晚，他想要吻我却被我躲开的时候，是不是也是这个眼神？

滚烫的嘴唇就这样压了上来，加隆扣着我的后脑，就这样肆意的在我的唇舌上为所欲为。果然，他所说的，是我欠他一个吻吗？

他细密的睫毛在我眼前抖动着，发丝蹭得我有些发痒，他的表情沉迷而陶醉，让我有些失神，几乎也要沉醉在这个吻里。不过，现在还不是时候。

我收敛心神，心里默默吟唱咒文，合拢全身仅能动作的指尖划破了手掌。

加隆满足地放开我。他瞥到我手掌上的血迹，脸色一变，但已来不及。我紧扣他的手腕一把拉开，他猝不及防之下一个踉跄。还未来得及使用法术我便用力顶撞了他的膝盖，迫使他半跪在地，动弹不得。

“不好意思，加隆。我不喜欢被人强迫的。”  
“你……怎么会……？”  
“黑夜审判给教会带来极大的困扰，我自懂事起就在研究对抗它的方法……”  
“我知道你早中晚三次圣水沐浴身体，一周十四次吟诵福音。”他瞪着我，用难以置信的瞪着我，“但就算这样能对抗的也只有黑夜审判而已……应该是、应该是无法对抗深红之吻的啊！！”  
“加隆。我研读了历代教宗的手札，也查阅了众多个被打上印记的主教的文件记录，一直在尝试编写对抗它的咒文……”  
“你从未成功过！”  
“不。我的咒文所欠缺的，只是一个让它有效的引子……有了那个，它才会有效。因为从未被实践过，我也只是推测而已——那个引子就是施术之人的鲜血。”我凑近他，带着淡淡的笑意在他耳边说道：“虽然我无法取得你的血，但使用自己的血却不困难——而我们体内流淌的血，是一样的。”

他的身体僵住了一瞬，随后垂下眼睑。  
“呵呵……居然是这样……”他喃喃地说。

“命也是实力的一种。”我松开他的手腕，将他从地上拽起按在墙壁上。他看见我对他抬起的手，身子顿时紧绷起来，随后紧紧闭起双目。

从小到大他也不知挨了多少鞭挞，他总是咒骂并不停地反抗着。随着年龄的增长，能治住他的神甫越来越少，被他反抗打伤的人倒越来越多。不知何时，责罚加隆的任务便落在了我的身上。谁都知道撒加是主教们的典范，行刑公允且铁面无私，绝不会对加隆手软。而我的弟弟，瞪着我的目光再怎么杀气腾腾，也从出手未反击过一下。  
现在，他依然像以前那样等待着我的惩罚。一瞬间我恍惚看到了那个十四岁的少年，一脸倔强，表情似恨似怒，忍受责罚并非是对神的认同而接受，只因为对象是我而已。

我曾经纠结过他为什么永不低头，永不认错。为什么无休止的制造事端，给神抹黑。却忽略了，争吵时他的声音很大是希望我听见他的声音。他不断的否定神，是不愿意麻木了知觉，抛弃尊严。多年过去，直到今天，他也拼命地想把我从神的幻梦里拖出来，让我自由的面对我的本心。  
只是曾经，在面对滴水不漏油盐不进的哥哥时，他毫无办法，才不得不采取最极端的方式。

——我愿意把我的一切奉献给神。  
——我和加隆那个恶魔不一样。  
——我不在意加隆。  
在教堂被他吻过之后，我曾在忏悔室这样祷告着。可那曾经充实的满足感已荡然无存，只有深深的空虚和苦涩。我甚至无法把这些自欺欺人的话再重复一遍。我不得不承认，没有任何事物能斩断我和他的羁绊，神也不能。如果没有那些教条需要恪守，他注视着我的时候我也想注视着他。他对我抱有的一切情感，不论正面的还是负面的，甚至那几乎要把人灼伤的欲望……在我身上也都存在着。

抬起的手并没有打在他身上，我托起他的下颌，用指尖轻轻摩擦他的唇角，那里因为之前的冲撞有点开裂。  
轻微的刺痛感让他蹙眉睁开了眼，有些吃惊地望着我。“揍你一顿太便宜了。加隆。”我凑近他，在他耳边低声说，“对亲哥哥做了这种事，燎了一把火，你不会以为我就这么算了吧？”

指尖划过加隆身体的同时，坚韧的皮甲、鱼皮腰带和金属挂饰一同掉落，一枚晶莹剔透的水星吊坠也从他贴身之处滑下，坠落在地。  
完美如人像浮雕一般的身躯裸露在我眼前，我扣住他的腰身将他拉近我，紧贴的身躯连彼此的心跳声都能听得到。指尖在已然僵住的身躯上缓缓滑动，我在加隆惊愕的眼神中，第一次自发的，用嘴唇堵住了他相同的部位。

“嗯……嗯啊，撒加……”

权杖倒在了一边，象征着主教身份的长袍也被撩起，还沾上了淫靡的体液。天神之城的死角，神的眼睛看不到的阴暗僻巷，回响着神之信徒和恶魔肉体碰撞的声音。

加隆第二次射了出来，瘫在我身下一脸的迷醉和快乐。他里面温暖的包裹住我，内壁猛烈地收缩着，食髓知味地吮吸着还在抽送的巨大阳物，仿佛意犹未尽一般。  
“加隆，你里面……在拼命要我呢……”  
“撒加、你……慢一点…呃啊！！……”  
我并没有减缓速度，我清楚他的身体就像清楚自己的一样，才没那么容易坏掉。将他的头按在地上并抬高臀部，我肆意地捣动着他的肉穴，他修长结实的身躯随着冲撞摩擦着地面，骨节分明的手指不断在青石板上抓挠着。  
“……看着我。”

都是因为你。把我既定的道路搅得一塌糊涂，引出了我最残暴阴暗的一面。现在，就请你付出代价吧。

“你不是一直都想对我做这种事吗？”我掰住他的下颚，强迫他跟我对视，加隆深翠的眸子早已变得浑浊而空茫，更勾起人的嗜虐心。  
“当然……想啊。”他断断续续的喘息着，唇角勾出一抹笑容：“想你在我下面……呃啊！！”

一记又一记狠狠搅动着他里面，每次都内里最脆弱敏感的部分顶撞过去。他的脸颊因为过于强烈的快感在地上无意识的摩擦着，涎水也从唇角淌了下来。  
“呜…呜啊…啊啊啊啊…撒加…”  
连绵不绝的呻吟自发的从他的嘴里吐露出来。拥有着跟我极为相似的声线，即使在恶行矫正室承受最严厉的惩戒，也隐忍着声音的加隆此刻却大声放荡的呻吟着。他咬住自己的胳膊想要压低些声音，却被我按住胳膊扣在身后无法如愿。随着肉棒的抽送，之前射在里面的精液不断从下体的淫穴中被挤出，沿着他的大腿内侧黏糊糊的往下淌。

“叫出来。不论是上面还是下面那张嘴，都好好发出声音给你哥哥听听。”

我最狠暴疯狂的一面只对你展示，你满意吗？持续不断的顶弄着肉穴，内里每一寸温暖和柔软都感受得清清楚楚。我恨不得与肠壁融为一体般捣弄着软肉，这个身体显然已习惯于这粗暴的冲撞，身下的弟弟抽搐着，臀部高高抬起，肉穴随着抽送贪婪的吞咽着肉柱。  
“加隆，舒服吗？上下两张嘴都流出水来了哦。”  
“呃……呃啊，撒加……这么硬，你不是……也很舒服吗……”

见他还有力气贫嘴，我重重碾压了几下他的敏感点、撞得他除了浪叫什么都发不出来。这个身体带来的享受是绝佳的，我闷哼着紧掐住他的腰，精液喷溅在了绞缠着性器的媚肉上。受到这个刺激，内壁又是一阵痉挛。

还未全部泻尽，我又将阴茎拔出，还在喷洒热液的东西将腥味的白浊全喷在对方赤裸的背脊上。

“你现在是什么表情……你自己知道吗？”

我将他揽进怀里，沾着白浊的手抚上他的脸颊，拂过他的眉眼、嘴唇、脖颈、胸膛。“不……”海蓝色的战士还未高潮，他荒乱的喘息着，肉穴因为突如其来的空虚痉挛不断。 他现在看起来是何等淫乱的姿态，头发散乱，赤身裸体，胸膛、小腹、后穴里都是兄长的精液，胯间之物更是高高勃起，身上满是爱欲的红红紫紫，小穴还不能满足一般收缩痉挛着……

我着魔了一般凑上去亲吻他的身体，从脖颈一路舔吻到胸膛，增加着在上面的痕迹。加隆忽然发出一声含糊的痛呼，我胸口有什么硌着他了。我向后靠了点，勾住脖颈上的链子掏出贴身藏在长袍里的东西——一个闪光的十字架。

神值者的证明，我曾经决意奉献一切的证明。  
一瞬间，仿佛冥冥中真的有神在注视着我，用责备而悲悯的眼神。

加隆的表情陷在浓郁的阴影里。他一把扯住十字架，只一瞬它就在恶魔的手掌中化作齑粉。我闭上眼，并没有阻止加隆的行为。  
他张臂狠狠搂住我，胡乱在我脸上亲着。双腿夹着我的腰不断蹭着，显然在索求那根在他体内肆虐过的东西。有粘稠的液体随着扭动的腰身从他的后穴里流淌了出来。

这是足以让神的信徒堕落的画面。

我再次用力掐着他的腰，狠狠一捅到底。结合的瞬间，两具肉体都因为终于到来的欢愉而颤抖着。  
“加隆……我不会让你剩下任何理智的……”  
胸中冰冷的火焰在蔓延，我一刻也无法停止对这个人的索求——

“好想一直留在你身体里……把你弄坏，把你的骨血发肤全变成我的……”

……我在说什么啊。这等疯狂、这等失控的言辞，一点也不像平时的我。我想表达的我所期望的，明明是——

“我也……想你……”加隆配合着我的节奏晃动腰身，话语伴随着喘息断断续续传入我的耳中。  
“……什么？”  
“我也……想念你，一直都想见你……”

心脏仿佛被重击了一记，我狠狠将他拽进怀里，两具躯体贴合得几乎没有一丝缝隙。下体激烈的抽送不断，龟头每次都重重顶在他最甜蜜的那一处，直捣得我的弟弟高高扬起脖颈，在又痛又爽中浑身痉挛。交合之处不断传来炸裂般的快感，修长结实的胳膊紧紧搂着我的脖子，双腿之间抵死逢迎着我的抽插，贪婪的吞咽着我入侵他的阴茎。

“哥…哥……啊啊、顶到了，顶到了……！啊、啊啊……”

再操下去，会坏掉吧？我模模糊糊的想。但现在已经晚了。

这一切都是他自找的！我牙关紧咬，动作越发凶狠起来，仿佛野兽捕获到了猎物，将其连皮带骨吞吃入腹。  
疯狂的抽送中，他的双腿忽然一阵紧绷，比任何时候更用力的夹住了我的腰。包裹着我的内壁也剧烈的痉挛起来，绞缠着我的肉棒，狠命吮吸着龟头和柱身，像想要把里面的汁液全部榨出来一般。

“呃啊啊啊啊……撒加……哥哥……！！”

被我压在身下的弟弟，带着哭腔大声呻吟出来，呼喊着我的同时，跨间之物喷射了个一塌糊涂，溅在小腹和交合之处。要命的快感也侵袭了我的全身，我终于也支撑不住，将精液喷溅在柔软温暖的内壁上。手指紧紧掐住弟弟手感良好的腰，内壁因为我的喷射又是一阵痉挛，仿佛要吞咽精液一般收缩着。

我松开手臂，弟弟缓缓从我身上滑落下去，跌坐在墙边。我也觉得一阵疲惫，激烈的情事之后浑身都有些酸痛，估计加隆也好不到哪去。虽然使用法术很轻易就能消除这些感觉，我却希望这种感觉在身上多留一会。加隆似乎也是如此，眼睑微垂，似乎在回味方才几场狂风骤雨般的交合。

“……我曾经恨过你。”

默不作声整理衣襟的时候，加隆的声音忽然就传来，带着饱含情欲的嘶喊之后的沙哑。

“我知道。”

不被这个城市接受，被所有人背弃，被最亲密的人推开。

“是仇恨支撑着我披荆斩棘，支撑着我在地狱边境一样的荒漠里活下来……我以为我会一直恨下去，直到你我死掉一个。”他说着干笑了起来，毫无愉悦之意。“直到那日，看到你披上红袍……”他说的，是我三年前就任红衣主教那一日吧。我察觉的到钟楼上那个熟悉的身影，但强行让自己不往那处看。“我竟然觉得该死的适合你……好像你天生就该配那法袍似的。

不知何时加隆收起了那一身尖刺，那总是带着不羁气息的眉眼也染上了温柔之色。他就那样把压在心底的话说了出来，我才发现这是我们从离别到此次相逢以来第一次和平的对话。

他的声音很快消失在微风里，但我轻易就理解了弟弟想说的话。  
在他认为他被舍弃的同时，我又何尝不是不断地被他逼迫，直到双手染血，直到舍弃神，直到再也找不回曾经虔诚的信仰和简单的幸福。  
那身红袍本就是属于我的，即便披上它的我已不再是那个单纯的少年。加隆这么说，是承认我只能成为神的信徒，怎样也无法进入他的世界了么？

“可是我不甘心！……怎能甘心？”他忽然大声说，“为什么你承认了自己的欲望，还是和我离心离德？我才是你亲弟弟！”

“……加隆。你也拥有很多东西。”  
离开这里之后，你所争取到的一切都是。我摊开手，那是衣衫从剥落起一并坠地的吊坠，递到他的手上。“还有这个水星吊坠，也是非常的适合你啊。”

我知道，那是加隆打倒了恶魔统领，压制了西海岸到雾林这一片游荡的恶魔、夺得首领之位时得到的。他对那堆犀牛角和象牙制作的饰品不屑一顾，唯独把一枚水星吊坠收藏起来。

那一战我披着斗篷观察了全场。加隆胜出后，看着他满身伤痕又意气风发，听着他在暴雨中张狂又肆意的笑声，我终于可以转身离去。我知道我的弟弟已经破茧成蝶，就算没有我的庇护，也可以在这个残酷又美丽的世界靠自己的力量战斗下去。

听到我的话，他愣了一下，脸上闪过一些悲喜交集的神色。半晌他才别过头，我看见他耳根微微泛出红色。方才那场激烈的性交，都未曾让他露出如此神色。

“原来你一直在啊……居然就这样大模大样跑出来。城里允许么？为了看我，你连神的规矩都不顾了？”  
“没错。有你了，不要神了。”

加隆正在拾起挡风沙用的斗篷，闻言一震，斗篷从手里滑落了下去。  
他再捡，却因腰身的酸软再次让那挂麻布坠地。

这个场景似曾相识，让我心里微微有些酸楚。我走上前，拾起他的斗篷抖了抖，然后温柔地披在他身上。细细围住，拍落上面的沙尘，再打上一个别致的结。

加隆目不转睛地盯着我，我弄好斗篷抬首与他对视，对他淡淡一笑。  
他忽然从斗篷下探出手，抓住了我的手，用力地握住。  
“……撒加。跟我去城外。我会让你见到从未看过的风景——”  
我叹了口气。  
“我不会答应你。”我盯着他，“我反问一句，加隆，如果让你留在城内，你会答应吗？”  
加隆哑然。

沉默在我们中间蔓延。过了好一阵子，我先出声：“不过，我的提议并不是在开玩笑。加隆，我不想徒增杀戮。带领你的恶魔们投降也是不错的途径，以你们的资源和装备，真的有可能战胜我么？”

加隆蓦然扬起头，他神色转冷，显然对我的话极不认同。  
“……你是看不起我吗。”他说，随后声线也凌厉了几分，语调极其认真：“不试试看怎么知道！总有一天，我会把乌拉诺斯城，连根拔起给你看！”

果然是这种结果啊。  
我盯着他，不知何时，这家伙已经成长到了让人刮目相看的程度。这气势十足自信满满的样子，倒也……不让人反感。  
“只有气势不错。”我移开视线，深深吸了口气，从地上站起。“看来，不在战场上打败你，你是不会心服口服的。”

——那么今后，你也靠自己的力量去战斗吧。有朝一日，我定会取代现在的教宗，夺取这片天空和大地，也会让以你为首的恶魔看见一座崭新的天神之城。那时再让你重新做出抉择，也不迟。

我理好衣物，走出僻巷。落日的余晖已经撒遍了石阶，居民区依旧空无一人，不过过不了多久，这里就会变得人来人往吧。我又朝前走了数步，身后那道盯着我背影的目光，始终没有消失。

“撒加——”  
我听见弟弟这么叫着，伴随着越来越近的脚步声朝我奔来。我还未回头，他的身子已经从我背后抱了上来，双手环过我的腰，将头发埋入我的发丝里。  
他在想什么？  
他想的，是和我一样的事情么？

“你等着吧。我终究会回到这里。总有一天，我会以恶魔的身份堂堂正正站在天神之城里……和你一起。”他喃喃的说，“这是……我一定要做到的事。”

唇角控制不住的勾起一丝微笑，我转过身子，伸手托住他的脸，与他额头相触。

“不。这是‘我们’一定要做到的事。”

《深红之诗》完


End file.
